


Unloading Hook's Frustration

by RedCheshire



Series: More Than Once Upon a Time [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Josh is away, filming off-site for two weeks.  As a result, Colin is feeling sexually frustrated and his mood is sour.  Turns out that his co-star, Julian Morris, know just how to lift his spirits.





	Unloading Hook's Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.  
This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author. 
> 
> This story was originally posted to the Nifty Archives in March 2014.

Colin O'Donoghue knew that he was stalking around the set like a little black rain cloud. For the last month and a half, he'd been getting plowed by his co-star, Josh Dallas. Jerk-off buddies for awhile, Josh had pushed the envelope one day and invited Colin's hand into his own lap. That had quickly turned into Colin swapping his hand with his mouth...and then his ass. Since then, the two had been hooking up at least once a week, with Josh plugging his cock into one of Colin's holes. One of the more-vigorous afternoons had led to Josh fucking Colin three times, in enough positions that Colin had given up trying to keep track of counting...in addition to blowjobs at the beginning and end of the day.

The last two weeks had been...frustrating. Josh had been sent out on the road with a couple of other cast members to film some scenes off-site, leaving Colin with just his hand and imagination; they paled in comparison to the treat he'd been getting previously. So he found himself in a foul mood but unable to care enough to snap out of it. 

"Hey, Captain Gloom!" Julian Morris ran by, giving Colin a friendly smack on the shoulder. He was fresh out of the costume shop, wearing his Prince Phillip outfit, and on his way to the set for rehearsal. "Cheer up old man, it's Friday!"

Colin tried to scowl, but it was difficult when faced with Julian's big smile and sunny attitude. The man's looks didn't hurt either - short messy brown hair and emerald green eyes, along with a slim "college guy" toned body and an adorable bubble butt. Colin settled for raising an eyebrow and a half-grin. "Aye, that it is. Congratulations lad, you've learned the days of the week - moving onto shapes and colors next?"

Julian responded by sticking out his tongue and making a face, halfway walking backwards. "Not sure, but it'll have to wait for Monday. Right now I'm seeing what trouble I can get into for the weekend."

With Josh out of town, Colin thought of the trouble (or fun) he *wouldn't* be getting into that weekend. His scowl returned - "Maybe you should practice your skills - that girl you've been kissing is still in her coma."

Slight annoyance crossed Julian's features before being replaced by an impish grin. "I don't know - shouldn't you be getting people to walk the plank instead of riding one all afternoon?"

Colin stopped dead in his tracks. "Beg your pardon? What the hell are you talking about?"

The look on Julian's face went from impish to one of devilish mischievousness. "You forget who has the apartment next to Josh's..." He lowered his voice, changing his accent from its natural English tones to match Colin's Irish brogue. "Oh, fuck yeah. Fuck me. Damn, I love that thick cock of yours. Don't stop, oh, fuck me..." Julian stopped his impersonation of Colin with a wink, his grin going from ear to ear.

Colin's eyes grew wide, shocked that someone knew about what went on in Josh's apartment. "What the bloody hell...?"

"Chap, the walls in the apartment aren't thin, but they're not that thick either. Apparently Josh is though, because he gets you loud enough that I can hear you on the other side. Be glad that there's not another unit, or you'd probably be gossip fodder for the crew already."

"Dammit...damn." Colin's face went pink with embarrassment. The concept of the shared walls of the flat hadn't crossed his mind all this time.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything. Besides...while Josh is away and you want to play..." Julian gave another wink and turned, trotting off towards the production area and leaving Colin behind. Watching his co-worker's cute ass bounce away, a smile came to Colin's face for the first time that day. 

* * * *

The cooler Vancouver weather was a blessing in some ways - Colin's jacket helped hide the bulge in his pants as he walked along the sidewalk. Climbing the stairs, he made his way towards Josh's apartment...and then kept going, to the unit next to it. Knocking on the door, it opened a moment later and he was greeted by the sight of Julian wearing nothing but a pair of electric blue boxer-briefs and that big smile of his. Colin looked around quickly to make sure no one saw the nearly-nude man before entering the apartment. "Are you quite mad?" he asked laughingly.

"Not at all. Why?" Julian responded while closing the door.  
Colin took off his coat, placing it on a hook on the wall. "What would you have done if someone else was at the door?"  
"Well, that depends on if it were a girl or a guy...or a especially a cute guy." Julian replied with a wink, before turning and starting down the hallway.  
Colin kicked off his shoes, watching Julian's pert ass in motion under the tight blue fabric. "Slut," he chuckled.  
Julian looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I prefer the term 'opportunity seeker'."

Colin hurried down the hallway, catching up to Julian at about the halfway point and pinning the younger man up against the wall. "Comes to about the same thing, eh?" he growled while grinding his crotch into Julian's crack.  
Julian pushed his ass back, rubbing against the urgent hard-on he could feel...and wanted. He turned his face back and upward, meeting Colin's eyes. "Oh, I definitely hope so."

Their lips met, the two men kissing as their hips moved, grinding into each other. Colin moved his mouth down, pressing it into Julian's neck. Julian moaned, leaning his head back against Colin's shoulder. Colin explored the exposed neck, licking and suckling down its length. Looking down, he admired his co-star's body: toned but not beefy, a bit of trimmed sandy brown hair ran across Julian's pecs and made a trail down his flat stomach, before disappearing into his underwear. The bright blue material stretched with the bulge trapped inside of it. Colin brought his right hand up, reaching across Julian's chest to rub the tanned skin before lightly tugging on the nipple between his fingers. His left hand moved south, grabbing the back waistband of Julian's underwear and yanked down, granting access to the ass he'd been thinking of all day. Running a hand over the firm mounds of flesh, Colin could feel that they were covered with fuzzy down hair. He grabbed a handful of ass, squeezing it in his hand.

Julian shoved his hips back, pinning Colin's hand between their bodies. His own hands were against the wall, keeping him from being fully pressed against it. He brought one hand back, curling the fingers into Colin's hair, lightly tugging. Turning his face, he brought his mouth up to Colin's ear and moaned, "Fuck me."

Using his pinned left hand, Colin gave Julian's ass another squeeze before shoving it forward, making some space between them. He grabbed the man's hip and pulled him back, grinding the rough material of his jeans against Julian's bared skin. Bringing his hand back between their bodies, he undid his belt and pants, pulling them down with his underwear. Colin wedged his cock, slick with precum, into Julian's crack and began sliding it up and down, getting it wet. Placing its head at Julian's entrance, he left it there for a moment, throbbing, teasing the other man. "Is this what you wanted all day?"

He pushed forward, until the pressure gave way and his cock was finally inside. Julian leaned his head back against Colin's shoulder and moaned with pleasure as the hardness inside of him kept pressing further. Colin didn't stop until his hips were shoved into the firm flesh of Julian's ass, which began flexing, squeezing the cock throbbing inside of it.

Colin moved his hips back, pulling his dick out of Julian's hole until just the head was left inside. He brought both hands up to grab his co-worker's shoulders and pulled, impaling the man's body once again until his own balls were pressed into ass once more. Julian made soft moaning noises, his head hanging forward as his body got used to Colin's thrusts. After a few minutes, he began pushing back, his ass moving to meet Colin's cock whenever it rammed forward.

Colin picked up on Julian's eager motions and quickened his pace; soon he was slamming into the other man, using the grip on his shoulders as leverage for extra power. Julian was reduced to a series of whining moans, the sounds of a hungry bottom getting the cock that he craved. Colin kept yelling out "fuck" and "yes," frantically pounding out two weeks of sexual frustration. His thrusts became slower but stronger, as his orgasm grew closer. he slammed his hips forward one last time, as he wrapped his arms around Julian's chest and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into the other man's neck and groaning with satisfaction while his balls released their heavy load.

Julian felt the cock buried deep inside of him exploding...and then it began slowly sawing in and out again. Apparently his friend was quite horny and still rock hard, which was more than fine. Julian's own crotch was still confined by underwear that was only half pulled off, and he hadn't had his own release yet...so he had plans to continue using his new toy. Placing a hand on Colin's hip, Julian slowly pushed back until he was free, before turning and making his way toward the bedroom.

"Hurts too much to keep going?" asked Colin, catching his breath.  
Julian looked over his shoulder and chuckled, "Hell no, I'm not done with you yet. Just moving to the bed." Colin grinned broadly as he kicked off his pants and followed down the hallway. Entering the bedroom, he saw Julian bent slightly at the waist with one arm stretched out toward the bed. "Be my guest," the other man joked. "Absolutely," he replied as he hopped onto the bed and laid down.

Julian took a moment to admire the sight of Colin stretched out on his bed, chest still heaving from their tryst in the hallway, chest hair slick and matted with sweat. 7 1/2 inches of meat stood at attention in his lap, slick with cum and throbbing; Julian's hole involuntarily tightened just looking at it. 

He pounced onto the bed, straddling Colin. Bringing his face up to meet each other, the two men began to fiercely make out, tongues battling and biting each other's lips and ears. Julian began moving his ass up and down, sliding along Colin's cock. Occasionally he would let it rest against his hole and push down slightly, teasingly, before resuming rubbing it with his crack.

Colin growled with frustration, eager to plunge into the tight hole again. Julian pushed himself up to a sitting position, a mischievous smirk on his face. Clenching Colin's pecs in his hands, he began pushing down again...but not teasing this time. The head popped inside of him once more, followed by the rest of the dick until it was all the way in.

"Better?" he asked with a grin. "Yes," Colin replied, running his hands along Julian's thighs. Julian began rocking back and forth, working his ass around the cock planted inside. He gripped Colin's chest again and pulled himself up, about halfway up the shaft before sliding down it again. "Much much better," Colin groaned.

Julian rode Colin's cock, his hands moving all over the chest and abs of the man beneath him. Colin looked up and watched his new fuck buddy bounce up and down, his ass making a slapping sound each time it came down against Colin's thighs, body glistening with a layer of sweat. Julian's head was thrown back, sounds of pleasure coming out of his open mouth. Colin reached forward and gripped Julian's dick, using it as leverage to pull the man's body down as he thrust his hips up. 

Julian looked down, his eyes glazed over with lust. He held Colin's gaze as he began moving faster, fucking himself on Colin's dick while humping his own meat into Colin's fist, getting closer to the edge of orgasm. Finally, it was all too much - he gripped Colin's chest as his dick hardened and began to spasm, shooting ropes of cum across Colin's torso. The first landed on the pillow behind Colin's head...the next two on his shoulder and neck...and the rest painted white trails over his furry pecs, down his stomach...with the last shots pumping over the back of Colin's hand.

Julian's ass clenched Colin's pole as he came, tightening over and over again with each shot. The squeezing of his cock, along with the cum splattering on his body, was enough to trigger Colin's own nuts. His hand left Julian's groin and grabbed his hips, pulling them down as he bucked up, burying every bit of his dick deep into the still-spasming hole. After painting Julian's insides for a second time, Colin's dick subsided into a strong, dull throbbing as his hard-on finally settled down, softening a bit.

Both men were panting, catching their breath with heaving chests. Colin looked down and surveyed his now-sticky body; looking back up with a smirk. "We made quite the mess, eh?"  
"Looks that way," Julian replied, running his fingers through the other man's chest hair. He winked before leaning down; running his tongue up and along Colin's neck, he cleaned up one of the lines of cum. He looked up with a grin, before licking again, this time on Colin's shoulder. He suddenly felt fingers gripping his hair, pulling his face back up to meet Colin's, their lips mashing. When the kiss ended, Julian pulled back a little, looking into Colin's dark blue eyes, and saw a look of satisfaction reflected in them. Colin smiled and ran his fingers through Julian's hair and along his cheek. "I think this week is looking up after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
